Tall Pines high school
by Nyrababe
Summary: This is a romance between Ulquiorra and Rukia. Somthing like my other fan fic Rivertown high. Basicly both Ulquiorra and Rukia are starting highschool but Rukia's lived in the town her whole life, and Ulquiorra is new. Enjoy. Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I was looking at all the Rukia and Ulquiorra fan fic's and there's no awesome Romance/ Humor ones sooo I'm trying this! Note: will probably suck major. Setting: High school. Rukia's a first year just starting but has lived in the town her whole life. Ulquiorra is a first year but is new to the area.

"Rukia wake up!" called Rukia's mother from upstairs. Rukia yawned dazedly and slowly opened her eyes to her pink walls. Hundreds of pictures of chappy's lined her walls and greeted her every morning. Her floor was a black shaggy carpet. Rukia sat up in her soft purple bed, which was a comfortable queen, sized, and rubbed her eyes. Today was her first day of high school in a town she knew well. She turned her head to look out her small window that peered outside. Her room was in the basement and she loved it there. Cool in the summers, and cool enough to rap up in loads of blankets in the winter. "Rukia!" called her mother.

"I'm up, chill!" Rukia yelled back. God did that tick her off. She slid out from under her covers and walked to her desk where she had laid her high school uniform. _Finally. _Thought Rukia, she had been waiting her whole life to enter high school. There was way more freedom, and longer lunches, school ended 30 minutes earlier, and you got to pick optional classes.

She changed out of her bed clothes and slid into her uniform. It was a black T-shirt with TPSS (Tall Pines secondary school [my mom came up with the name Tall Pines] ), and a red plaid skirt and dark red jacket, and Black stocking's that passed her kness. As she made her way up the stairs in her room to her door her brother opened it. Byakuya, her brother, was a University student and 1st in his class. He excelled in Math and Literature, 'the prime of his time' was how adults referred to him. But Rukia was feed up with it because people were expecting the same from her.

"Good morning Rukia," he said emotionlessly.

"Good morning Byakuya," she replied with a fake smile.

"You better hurry or you **will** be late for your first day," He said moving out of the door way to let her by.

"Thank you for your concern. But I don't have to leave until 8:00am," She turned to face the clock "And it's only 7:15am." Byakuya didn't answer back but merely looked at the clock, shrugged, and turned to go up the stairs to his room. Rukia hurriedly poured her cereal and ate it. After gathering her things and slipping on her shoes she made her way down the block to meet up with her friend, Orihime. To her surprise Ichigo and Renji were with her. Together the friends made there way to TPSS, to start there first day as high schooler's.

Rukia was looking franticly for her locker down the first year hall. There were too many people to see the numbers (and being as short as she was didn't help). Eventually though she found her locker #130. The fact the number 13 was in her number she happily opened her locker and loaded it with her school stuff. Her mother had bought her chappy binders, and magnets, and a chappy mirror. Soon she was so busy decorating her locker she almost didn't hear a low voice behind her. "Excuse me," Rukia turned around to see a tall boy with pale skin and black hair that looked as if it had been brushed carelessly. He had emerald green eyes that, if Rukia hadn't known better, could be mistaken for a cats. "Move," he said with less emotion then her brother.

"Oh sorry," Rukia replied moving away from the locker on her left.

"Thank you," he said as he fiddled with the lock putting in the code. Rukia couldn't help but glance at him every few seconds. She had to admit he was handsome, he had a tall slender figure but he didn't look weak, and bony. Rukia snapped out of her trance and went back to finishing her locker. She looked at her schedule, she had English first.

"Hey woman." Rukia turned her head to face the black haired boy "Do you know where room 225 is?" Rukia smiled she certainly did. In grade 8 the to-be high schoolers had taken a tour of the school and learned that all 100 rooms were on the first floor and all 200 were upstairs.

"Yes, it's on the second floor," she said proudly "And my names Rukia."

"Whatever," he said, noticeably ignoring her after he learned where the room was. _Excuse me?!_ Thought Rukia a little irritated. She brushed the feeling to retaliate off and looked to see what classroom number her English class was.

"Hello class I'm Mr. Randual." Rukia was between a feeling of joy and depression. She was glad to have gotten Mr. Randual as her English teacher; he was renowned to be lay back, fun, and to post Funny stuff on the board. But she was stuck in the same class as that black haired boy that was beside her in the hall! And to make matters worse he sat next to her in the back of the class in English to! "I hope you all came ready for your first day in high school because from her out I'll be your English teacher, and we start now!" He turned to face the board and wrote 'When life gives you lemons make apple juice, then laugh when the world try's to figure out how you did it'. Rukia heard some of the students giggle, and chuckle. "I like to start the class with a funny saying," Chuckled Mr. Randual "To brighten your day so you can take on the day with an open smile." Rukia smiled, at least this was a class she could look for and she wouldn't let the boy next to her get her down. There was no way in hell.

Rukia grabbed her bag from her locker and shut the door. Both periods 1 and 2 went well, and now it was time for lunch. She swung around and nearly ran into the black haired boy. Rukia blinked in surprise and looked at him. "Where'd you come from?" she asked, it was the line she would always automatically say when she was surprised by someone.

"None of your business," he said dully, opening his locker. Rukia just watched him and realized she didn't know his name.

"Umm," Rukia said a little nervous of what he would say to her. _Probably just tell me off but, oh well._ He turned to look at her and Rukia felt her heart start pounding when his eyes met hers "I didn't get your name," she said calming herself.

"I didn't give it," he said blankly. _You really like being a smart-alecky guy, huh?!_

"Well can you please tell me your name?" Asked Rukia getting annoyed. The boy gave her a blank look and said after a few moments "Ulquiorra."


	2. A suprise brother

Here's chapter 2 of Tall Pine high school. Last chapter Ulquiorra introduced himself to Rukia. So let's see how these two fair.

"Ulquiorra?" Rukia repeated to make sure she had heard right. Ulquiorra nodded. "Nice to meet you then Ulquiorra," Rukia said, Ulquiorra just gave her a blank look and turned his attention back to his locker. Rukia ignored him and turned around and headed to the cafeteria.

"Hi Rukia," called Orihime, waving to her friend to come sit with her.

"Hi Orihime," she called back. Rukia toke a seat next to Orihime at the end of the table. "So how is your first day Orihime?" asked Rukia pulling out a sandwich, and apple.

"Oh it's been good," she replied cheerfully "How about your day Rukia?"

"Mine well other then this guy with attitude issues it's been good," she answered.

"A guy with a attitude? Who?" Orihime asked in question. No one gave Rukia or her attitude in this town. They were liked too much and Rukia's brother Byakuya only made them respected even more. The only people who did give them attitude were Renji, Ichigo, and the other guys but they were their close friends.

"Oh this guy named Ulquiorra or something," Rukia said with a carefree expression "I think he's emo or something."

"What's wrong with emo people? If their music emo's there nice and even cutter emo's can be nice people," Orihime argued with her friend.

"Yeah I know but this guys really rude," Rukia said taking a bite out of her sandwich "He keep's calling me 'woman' and not using my real name. He's bossy, and stuck up."

"Really?" Orihime asked wondering who Ulquiorra was exactly. The two knew everyone in town so why hadn't she heard of him before.

"Yup," Rukia answered with a frown "And the bastared is in one of my class's, AND he sit's next to me."

"That must suck," Orihime said with surprise, Rukia rarely swore. "Well maybe he's not like that maybe he's really nice. You just got off on the wrong foot that's all," Orihime gave an encouraging grin "you'll see."

Boy was she wrong.

The week went the same as the first day Ulquiorra mouthed off at Rukia and set her small spark of annoyance into a full out fire show of rage. Orhime tried to keep her friend in a confidant and kind mood but Ulquiorra always just sparked her fire again.

Satuday

It was finally Saturday and Rukia decided to go for a walk in town. Ever since she was a little girl she loved going for walks in town, it always calmed her down, and everyone was so nice to. As she was walking to the park she let her mind wander. She only did so when she knew no one would bother her. Because her brother was so looked up to and level headed, people expected the same of her. Some times she wished she could disappear with someone so she wouldn't feel so lonely. Someone who understood her frustration, someone she could love. She shook her head. Why was she thinking of love? These thoughts never crossed her mind before.

"Hmmmmm……" she said thoughtfully. Rukia turned a corner and walked right into something hard, or some one.

"Hey watch it," Rukia looked up to see a large boy with teal eyes and hair. He wore a black T-shirt under a red sweatshirt. His pants were jeans and they were navy blue with tears in the knees.

" Sorry," Rukia said brushing her self off.

"You need to watch it your self Grimmjow," Rukia blinked in surprise at the voice coming from behind the boy. _Why does that sound so familiar?_ She asked herself. She looked past the teal haired boy and saw none other then Ulquiorra.

"Shut up Ulquiorra I don't need to hear your smart ass mouth right now," the teal haired boy said, the annoyance in his voice was clearly evident. Rukia looked at both them bickering between them self's and decided she better leave before they realize she was there. The last thing she needed to hear was Ulquiorra and the boy she supposed was Grimmjow get on her case for no reason.

"Hey bitch!" Rukia heard one of them yell to her. From the name she had just been called she guessed it was Grimmjow. After all Ulqiuorra's favorite name for her was trash or woman.

"My names not 'bitch'," Rukia said after turning to face the two, then turning away from them and continuing walking away.

"Whatever… hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you," Grimmjow called after her.

Rukia didn't stop she wanted nothing to do with the two men. "Why should I? I've nothing to say to you," She felt pleased with herself for delivering a cool answer even though she was get very annoyed with the two. Suddenly she heard loud foot steps behind her, and before she could swing around to see what was coming Grimmjow had her arms behind her back, gripping her wrist's, and pulling them up to her head. Rukia clenched her teeth shut against the pain. She swung side to side in attempt to get out of the arm lock. The whole time Grimmjow was smiling at the girls struggle to escape.

"Enough Grimmjow," Ulqiuorra said after a while. Grimmjow glanced at his friend and reluctantly freed her. Rukia pulled her arms away from her back and rubbed her wrist, now red.

"You're soft Ulquiorra," Grimmjow said "but I'll give the girl one thing she's got fight in her," Grimmjow chuckled to himself "I like that in a girl." He said giving Rukia a lustful look. When he did Rukia could feel a shiver of dread run up her spin. _The fuck I'd let you touch me you crazy ass bitch! _Rukia thought privately to herself. Ulqiuorra sighed and looked at Rukia.

"Women.." he started to say but was cut off.

"Rukia, my names Rukia." She said firmly. Ulquiorra was silent for a bit but sighed and gave the girl blank look.

"Ok Rukia… do you know which way the dock's are?" he asked. _Docks?_ Rukia asked herself._ Why do they want to know where the docks are? _The town was built on lake Mercrow a clear lake with lots of swimming area's and fishing places. But all of those were nowhere near the docks.

"Why do you want to know?" she asked. Curiosity was winning when she tried to tell herself not to ask, worried she might sound rude or nosie.

"We are to meet our uncle there and we don't know the directions to the dock," Ulqiuorra said blankly.

"Your uncle?" Rukia said in surprise "So your brothers?" she didn't think she could belive it. They looked so different! Not to mention they acted so different!

"Unfortunately yes," It was Grimmjow this time that spoke. "Are you going to tell us how to get there or what?"

Rukia was silent for a moment and then got a soft smirk on her lips "tell you what I'll take you there myself."

AN: Ok after a few weeks I finally got chapter 2 of this done!!

_-Nyrababe_


	3. Work, and a touch

Ok so here is chapter 3 of TP high. For the record here's something a little weird. You know your crazy when you're the author of a fanfic and you're wondering how the story will end.

Rukia walked down the main road of town to the docks. Ulqiuorra and Grimmjow were following close behind her. As they walked Rukia learned that Ulqiuorra was silent and made hardly a sound, she had to look over her shoulder a couple of times to see if he was still there. Grimmjow was somewhat talkative and said things as he thought they were, regardless of the truth. "So how much further?" Grimmjow asked Rukia after a few moments of silence.

"The docks are on the other side of town," she answered "It's a 5 minute walk." They turned off the main road onto a smaller road, the docks were still no where in sight but the lake was now visible. "I'm guessing about 2 minutes and were there," she said. Grimmjow gave a half sigh half groan.

"How big is this place anyway?" He asked slightly annoyed "It's like a maze of street's and dirt roads."

"I know what you mean," Rukia said. Even though she had lived here her entire life it had taken her until grade 5 to actually gain a full mental map of the town.

"How long have you lived her anyways?" Grimmjow asked "I'm guessing for a while since you seem to know the landscape well,"

"I've lived here my whole life," she sighed "ever since I was a little girl I lived in this town with my mom, dad, and brother. I've never known anywhere else to be my home."

"Your whole life, huh." Grimmjow said. Rukia looked over her shoulder to see Ulqiuorra staring at her intently; she felt a shiver run up her spin. _Why won't you stop staring?! _

"You said you had a brother?" Ulqiuorra spoke this time. Rukia nodded. "What's his name?"

Rukia gave him a questioned look but answered "Byakuya." Ulqiuorra gave her a hard stare. _What did I say something wrong?_ Rukia asked herself. The stare he gave her gave sent shivers through her whole body. Grimmjow noticed Ulqiuorra's stare and an uneasy Rukia caught in said stare. He nudged Ulqiuorra and made the dark haired boy glance at his brother then continue to stare into space. Rukia turned away to notice where she was. "Were here," she said relived.

"This is the docks?" asked Grimmjow stumped. The dock's themselves where made of wood with new and old boards mixed together. The docks trailing into the lake had aluminum roof over top. There were big expensive boats at one end of the dock, near the newer end of the docks, and small boats and canoes at the other older end. "It's not what I expected," he said after looking around at a bit.

"What did you expect?" Rukia asked.

"Well something made of more stone then wood for starters," he answered.

"Where did you say you would meet your uncle?" Rukia asked.

"Hi boy's," the three boys turned to see a tall brown haired man walking towards them (yes it's Aizen but he's not up to anything in this fanfic I wanna get that cleared now). The man wore blue jeans and a white T-shirt; his shoes were tan steel toed boots. "Good to see you two. I was worried you would get lost trying to find this place," he said smiling. He turned to look at Rukia "Your Rukia if I recall?" he asked Rukia extending a hand.

"Yes, I'm Rukia Kuchki," she said extending her own hand to shake his.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sosuke Aizen. I know your brother," he said with a warm smile.

"Oh?" Rukia was surprised. Byakuya had never mentioned this man's name before, so how did he know Byakuya?

"Yes, I'm a college of his." He said then looked to his nephews. "I'm glad you two found your way here. I need your help with some things." Grimmjow groaned, and Ulqiuorra just closed his eyes and sighed as he stuck his hand in his pockets. "Awww come on you two it's not that bad," Aizen chuckled.

"Well I better be going," Rukia said making her way to the road.

"Must you?" Aizen asked "Why don't you stay for a bit? I'd enjoy the company," he said. "Something tells me these two won't be very talkative." Rukia paused for a moment and thought about it for a moment. She had nothing to do and no one was home at her place, everyone was out and it would be that way for a while yet.

"Well… ok why not," she decided, walking to the three males.

The group had gone to the end of the dock with the smaller boats and was clearing the dock grounds for a festival that was to be held there in a week. It was by no means a small task. There was quite a bit of garbage on the ground to be picked up and the boat's had to all be removed from an area. Rukia was glad she was just wearing a pair of navy skater shoes and light blue jeans that rested on her shoes at the bottom. Her shirt was lavender purple with a small white rabbit on the front. She had a Grey sweat shirt over top. _Thank god I'm not wearing a skirt!_ She thought to herself.

After a hour the four toke a break Aizen had to go to the new docks to help with the larger boats, leaving the three to rest by themselves.

"Well I'm bored," Rukia said standing up from sitting on a picnic table next to the boy's. Suddenly she felt something brush up against her butt. Her face went red and swung around to face a laughing Grimmjow. "Did you just touch my butt!?" Rukia asked embarrassment and anger evident in her voice.

"Maybe," he said a smirk on his face.

"Why you… you did, didn't you!" Rukia snapped red in the face.

"Nope hate to break it to ya sweet heart," Grimmjow coolly said, still smirking "Did you want me too?"

Rukia's face reddened "Of course not!" she snapped.

Grimmjow fell back laughing "You did, didn't you? It's written all over your face in red!"

Rukia could feel the rage building in her body and had to smother the urge to slap him. "So what? You honestly think I'd believe that Ulqiuorra touched my ass?!" she spat, surprised at her own language.

"Maybe," was all Grimmjow said still grinning.

"Like I'd believe that!" said Rukia turning to look at Ulqiuorra. Ulqiuorra just looked at her blankly, but when she turned to storm away and return to work she thought she saw something reflect in those empty eyes.

AN: Ok I updated twice in the past few days so now I'm going to either continue or move on to my other fanfic's for a while. Please review!!!

_-Nyrababe_


	4. Authors note

Me: ok I have two fan fics on the go so I'm going to update every 2-3 days or so.

Sakuraprince = Byakuya

_Gentelprincess__ has just signed in._

_ChappyRukia __has just signed in._

_Sakuraprince__ has just signed in._

**ChappyRukia: Oh hello big brother!**

**Sakuraprince: Hello Rukia**

**ChappyRukia: What r u doing on here?**

**Sakuraprince: I thought I better check on you.**

**Gentelprincess: Hello Byakuya!**

**Sakuraprince: Hello Orihime**

**ChappyRukia: You don't need to check on me I'm fine!**

**Sakuraprince: I'm your brother it's my duty to know what your up to.**

**ChappyRukia: No it's a parent's job mot urs!!**

_Renji5__ has just signed in._

Renji5: Hello people

**Gentelprincess: Hello Renji**

**ChappyRukia: Hi Renji!**

**Sakuraprince: hello**

**Renji5: Byakuya!?**

**Renji5: why r u here? Ur never here!**

**ChappyRukia: he's stalking me again!!**

**ChappyRukia: My brother's stalking me again!!!!**

**Renji5: is that legal**

**Sakuraprince: I'm not stalking you.**

**Sakuraprince: I'm merely checking up on you.**

**ChappyRukia: ur stalking me**

**ChappyRukia: if you were checking up on me you would be you'd come and ask in my room.**

**Sakuraprince: I'm outside ur room now**

**ChappyRukia: wtf!!**

**Renji5: rofl**

**Gentelprincess: lol**

**Ok so theres ur fan fic.**


End file.
